Flawless Night
by Diresituation
Summary: Godou and Erica, spend a night on a beach and something else happens. Rated M for Lemon


This is my first Lemon so have mercy on me please, this is my first time so be gentle with me.

Flawless Night

The sunset looked like it was from a movie or post card; there we find Kusanagi Godou and his "lover" Erica Blandelli on a beach in each other's arms enjoying the calm moment before the other girls show up, to ruin it completely for Erica.

"You know, Godou it's just the two of us we can enjoy ourselves a bit more" Erica said.

Kusanagi just eyed her body and gulped his doubts away. Erica was in a black bikini with a few stars on her right breast. While Kusanagi was just in a pair of blue swimming trunks. Any man in the world would pin her down and enjoy each and every part of her virgin to the upmost. Though Kusanagi was doing his best hold back the lust he had for the girl.

"Well Erica, what exactly do you have in mind" Kusanagi asked?

"Well my love we could always have an early honeymoon without the marriage if you want" Erica said seductively.

Time just stopped for Kusanagi just went slack jawed at the words Erica had just said to him. Sure the thought had crossed his mind every time he awoke with her in his bed next to him, and every time he was tempted to ditch a school day and play with her silky smooth body of a whole twenty four hours.

Each time his innocent and naïve mind got in the way. Like a voice in the back of his mind screaming "NO" when Kusanagi's hand got close to Erica's slender body. Though now it seemed like that voice was quiet and found his hand moving to her bikini top in hopes Erica wasn't kidding.

Erica spotted his hand moving closer and closer to her bikini top, and began to blush a few shades of red and in disbelief that the Godou she knew and loved was going to go all the hopefully. In spite of the new shade she kept her poker face, though beneath that she was squealing like a school girl that got confessed to by her high school crush.

"Go ahead Godou, I don't mind if it's you" Erica said.

"If that's what you wish for than so shall it be" Kusanagi whispered.

With that the voice in Kusanagi's head started to yell at him to stop and just play this off as some sort of sick joke. Though this time Kusanagi decided to ignore the voice and leaned in closer and looked into Erica's flushed face and then down to her silky smooth lips. Then on sheer impulse he locked his lips onto hers.

Their tongues fought for supremacy over the other, to prove who was in control over the other. Kusanagi brought Erica closer to him by grabbing the back of her head and gently brought it closer to his to make sure Erica wasn't going to run away from him. Erica moved the rest of her body to Godou and pressing her bikini top on his bare chest. This of course only made Kusanagi get even more excited at the thought of having his way with the blond haired girl. Thus Kusanagi brought Eric even closer, thus squishing her body even closer to his and adding more passion into the kiss.

**Alright people this is where the lemon begins, and trust me it should be what some people are hoping for in a lemon. If you have a weak stomach, or you're under eighteen then you have been warned. With that warning out of the way, let us begin the track of me becoming a pervert.**

Erica felt and hand travel into her bikini top and began to grope her bare left breast while Kusanagi's right hand lifted the top off Erica. Then Kusanagi noticed Erica's right nipple erect and bent down to claim his prize. His mouth reached the hard nipple and with all the courage Kusanagi could muster he began to suck her nipple.

"Ah…Godou that, feels so good keep on sucking my nipple please" Erica begged.

Kusanagi complied with Erica's wish and continued though this time Kusanagi added a bit of strength to Erica's left breast that was being groped. Erica let out a soft yet lustful moan at the action Kusanagi was doing. Erica also felt her right nipple being sucked on harder and that was the last straw.

"Godou I'm…I'M CUMMING, OH GOD I'M CUMMING" Erica yelled!

Soon the lower half of Erica's bikini was wet from the orgasm that Erica had just got from nothing but her breasts, though unknown to Erica the fun was about to begin for both of them. Erica spotted a bulge in Kusanagi's swimming trunks and pulled them down to reveal an erect penis.

"So you got like this from me huh well then I guess I have to take responsibility and help you calm down Godou" Erica said.

Erica opened her mouth and began to suck on Kusanagi's erect penis, while she began to play with her wet pussy to make it less painful when they would go all the way. Like music to Erica's ear she heard Godou moan in pleasure and her name instructing her to go faster, and she went faster in hopes he would also climax.

"E-Erica, here it comes I'm Cumming" Godou yelled!

Kusanagi grabbed Erica head and began to thrust for a couple of moment until he delivered his load into Erica's mouth. Erica was happy to receive Godou's load into mouth and swallowed it whole heartedly.

"I hope this isn't going to end with just one shot you know" Erica said.

"That all depends on whether or not you can handle it" Kusanagi challenged!

Erica took off the rest of her bikini, to reveal a beautiful body that any man would drop dead from a bloody nose from seeing. Kusanagi laid Erica down on the beach, spread her legs, and began to lick her drenched pussy. Erica yelped at the sheer pleasure of Godou's tongue on her steaming wet pussy.

"Oh god…oh god…oh god Godou this feels so much better then when I do it by myself" Erica yelled in pleasure.

Hearing this Kusanagi went for Erica's clit and sucked on it causing an immediate climax from Erica shoving Kusanagi's head into her clit moaning his name.

"Godou I can't take it anymore give it to me right now. I'll even beg you if I have to" Erica demanded!

Godou just nodded and slowly entered Erica's wet pussy and blood began to drip from her pussy and a few tears escaped from her eyes. Godou just waited for Erica to get used to it, but Godou was dying to move for the tightness was incredible.

"It's alright Godou you can move now" Erica said.

With that being said Godou began to thrust into Erica both moaning each other's name in pure pleasure. Seconds later both Erica and Godou both climaxed and Erica felt Godou's seed fly straight into her womb. The moment was short lived though as Godou began to thrust again and this time he went faster.

Erica's breasts began to shake as Erica was moaning Godou's name like they were her last words to him Godou's mouth latched onto hers and their tongues began to dance once again, the kiss ended with a string of saliva falling on the sand. After the kiss Godou came again and this load was bigger than the other in Erica's opinion.

Godou pinched both of Erica's hard nipples causing her to cum almost instantly. The tightness of Erica's pussy didn't let up each time Godou would begin to pull out her pussy dragged him back in and made Godou hard again. Though this was going to be the last round for today. Godou began to move again smiling at Erica.

"Sorry Erica but this is going to be my last round for the night" Godou said.

All Godou got was a weak smile from Erica from her Cumming so much. This time Erica sucked on one of her breasts seeing as Godou was sucking on her neck as if leaving a mark to tell the world that she was his and his alone.

Finally with one last thrust both Erica Blandelli and Kusanagi Godou climaxed as the final rays of the sun vanished for the day. Both Erica and Kusanagi kissed each other as Kusanagi removed his penis from Erica.

**End of Lemon now I can finally move on and tell my friend to stop bugging me about it, Anyway on to the ending.**

The next day Erica was shocked to see that a ring was on her finger, and looked up to see Godou with a ring on his finger.

"I know this is a tad late after what happened last night, but Erica Blandelli would you do the honor of marring me" Godou asked?

Tears formed in Erica's eyes as she launched herself at Godou and screaming the word yes. One month later both Erica and Godou got married in Italy and went to Japan for their honeymoon.

Eight months later Erica Godou gave birth to two children one boy and one girl.

"Welcome to the world Shinji and Tsubaki" Erica said.

"Look at them Erica our children, now we have a real family of our own" Godou said.

"Yes our family, now the adventure begins" Erica said.

**The end, now the question is would you guys like a sequel around Kusanagi and Erica's Children. If you would let me know your answer in the reviews I would be happy, until then my dear readers stay classy.**


End file.
